Knights of Redemption
The Knights of Redemption is a Space Marine chapter. While first a fleet-based chapter, they were allowed to keep the planet Isolum following the siege for the planet. History Siege of Isolum One of the first Knights of Redemption's actions, but probably the most prominent, was the Siege of Isolum, a battle against the Orks that inhabited the planet since their arrival in a Rok. fourth company preparing to engage on Isolum.]] The space marines led an assault on the many Ork bases, using divide and conquer tactics. The Knights of Redemptions were the first chapter to discover the Ork Deff Dread, for a prototype was discovered on Isolum, which happened to be dormant. As a result, the Deff Dread was secured by some of the fourth company, while captain Drent Knight and his men pushed onwards. Drent gathered the other squads and prepared to push for their main base, which was aware of the space marine presence due to one of the smaller bases transmitting a warning about the marines. Many defenses had been set up as a result, including Waaagh! Banners and Ork boyz. However, while these did not halt the space marine advance, it did delay them, allowing the Orks to prepare within the base. The marines moved into the base, preparing to engage the final Ork resistance. While they were outnumbered heavily, the space marines managed to eliminate the Orks, at a cost. They soon moved to eliminate the commander, which happened to be a Mekboy. The Mekboy was ultimately executed by captain Drent Knight, after which the Orks fled the bases. The fourth company was retreated from the planet until they were given the planet as chapter stronghold. Homeworld The Knights of Redemption homeworld, while originally fleet-based, was since more recent the Ice World of Isolum, a planet unchecked by the Imperium of Mankind until recently before the impending Siege of Isolum. While largely uninhabitable, the space marines settled in established buildings, including the older Ork bases. They enhanced their occupied buildings by constructing an elevator to orbit, where a space station was connected to the elevator which allowed ships to dock. A safer way to travel to and from the planet than drop pods, the system consequently gained little fame among other uninhabitable worlds. Eventually, they managed to send out probes to scan the surface, and in the end started building bases after finding hospitable spots, breaking down the Ork bases for resources. Chapter Master Aaron Rahn ordered to preserve the ancient buildings in respect to the expectedly extinct species. Recruitment While recruitment proved difficult on their homeworld, there were little to none other living beings on Isolum, they did manage to recruit on neighbouring planets, including Ysylas and Tefran. Both worlds were inhabited, while the former was also an Ice World, it was better hospitable than Isolum, and as a result people were located there. Tefran was a Hive World where they also recruited. Organization The chapter is not compliant to the codex, following their own methods in arming companies. Chapter Ranks & Titles * Knight of Redemption: A common title was the Knight of Redemption title, which was a title bestowed upon the champions of the company, the strongest fighters would be named Knight of Redemption. Order of Battle *'1st Company': Captain Unknown, Knight of Redemption **6 Veteran Tactical Squads **2 Veteran Devastator Squads **2 Predator Squads **2 Terminator Squads *'2nd Company': Captain Unknown *'3rd Company': Captain Unknown *'4th Company': Captain Drent Knight, Knight of Redemption **8 Tactical Squads **1 Devastator Squad **1 Assault Marine Squad **1 Land Speeder Squad Combat Doctrine While the chapter was effective at eliminating targets using drop pods, the chapter believed in eliminating targets using intelligence, finding weaknesses in the enemy's stronghold, the Knights of Redemption were generally very patient in such offensives. The chapter also had respect for ancient technology, tending not to harm said technology in any way, and trying to preserve as much as possible in battles. They would however destroy said relics to keep it out of enemy hands, or to save themselves, something most other chapters didn't share with them. In almost all companies Land Speeders were included for fast recon and transport, as well for combat-support in hostile climates, such as on Isolum. In most companies were more tactical marines included, due to their ability to move faster than their devastator counterparts, and their better ranged ability than their assault marine brothers. They were also known to have acquired a Dreadnought model, as well as Predator vehicles. Chapter Beliefs The chapter had no obvious belief of what was evil and what wasn't evil, mainly due to their open view of the world. They thought every government had their own form of good, and every government thinks they fight for good. Another point about it is that the men they meet on the battlefield merely fight for said governments, excluding the Forces of Chaos, which were perfectly aware what they were fighting for. In ways, they respected every Xenos and government, due to their purposes and their holding on to said purposes, however, this has never halted them from engaging enemies. The chapter did believe in competition, it would keep the mind open and fresh, and gave more purpose to the Knight of Redemption title. Occasionally, marines would duel to achieve said title, and every so often the victor would achieve the title, provided the victor has a history among the Knights of Redemption. While they don't disrespect Xenos, they did not believe in any gods to exist, including the Chaos and Eldar gods. The only god they admitted was their own, the Emperor of Mankind, however was largely untouched by gods otherwise. The only Xenos gods they believed in were the C'tan, having found physical proof of their existance from rumors among other chapters and regiments. Chapter Culture In accordance to their beliefs, the chapter had the ideal of hosting arena fights, on Isolum and neighbouring planets, as well as in the open. This would test the members of the chapter on a proper level to fight their Chaos counterparts, as well as other Xenos, including but not limited to Orks and Eldar. The Knights of Redemption captains mostly tried to use intelligence against threats, finding it more useful to send precise attacks against enemies rather than sending in a large number pointlessly, and trying to send an adequate number of forces to each planet that would probably win. Another of their ideals, a more compassionate one, was that they were very kind to people that were stuck in a battlefield, promising to always protect the innocent people, regardless of their backgrounds. The Knights of Redemption's concept of heresy could be stretched considerably. For instance, they considered some of the Chaos traitor legions innocent to heresy, due to their inability to change what they have done, however do blame them for their initial corruption in the first place. They saw the Tau Gue'vesa as more heretical than most of the Chaos legions, for the Gue'vesa had entirely on their own decided to join the Tau. Gene-seed The Knights of Redemption orginated from the Raven Guard, which is visible in certain aspects of the Knights of Redemption behavior, including their planning ahead before offensives. They seek to combine strategy with strength, often sending small but strong attack groups. Notable Knights of Redemption *'Chapter Master Aaron Rahn': The current leader of the Knights of Redemption chapter, leading them into many conflicts. *'Captain Drent Knight': Captain of the fourth Knights of Redemption company and Knight of Redemption, led the assault on Isolum. Chapter Livery Colors Chapter colors are mostly black, blue, grey and cyan. Most of the armor tends to be blue, while the shoulder pads are often cyan, with it's rims trimmed grey. Black was used in the less notable details of the armor, with blue, grey and cyan being used in the other parts of the armor. Terminator.png|A Knights of Redemption marine in Terminator armor. Land Speeder.png|Land Speeder of the Knights of Redemption. Thunderhawk.png|Thunderhawk of the Knights of Redemption. Predator Destructor.png|Predator Destructor of the Knights of Redemption. Chapter Badge The chapter badge was a custom emblem of four connecting squares, differently painted blue and white, on a layer of laurels. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding Category:Raven Guard Successors